Notti con te
by Mike-chan7
Summary: Las noches a solas eran largas y tristes, casi dramáticas. Pero las noches con él, eran el paraíso. —Ahh ¡No grites, tonta! ¡Vas a despertar a esa vieja bruja! ¿Y por qué demonios estas llorando ahora, estúpida? -¡Haru no es estúpida, imbécil! Porque Haru amaba a ese imbécil como nunca había amado a nadie.


¡Hola! Hace tiempo que tenía esto escrito y por fin me decidí a subirlo. Tengo mucho material escrito haciendo telarañas en el ordenador y por fin, con un poco de coraje, lo estaré subiendo :-D

Es un One-Shot. ¡Mi primer One-Shot! Con Haru y Gokudera de personajes principales.

Es la primera vez que escribo con el guion largo. Particularmente pienso que me ha quedado un poco OC, aunque supongo que es inevitable ^^' ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Respecto a mi otro fic, sí, lo sigo continuando, peeero soy un poco MUY lenta, ya me conocéis :P ¡Espero vuestra opinión! Si este gusta, el próximo que subiré será un 8086—YamaHaru o como prefirais llamarlo ^^ Por favor, comentad y decidme vuestro opinión.

Advertencia: © Akira Amano. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Lenguaje vulgar e insinuaciones pornográficas (?)

Título: Noches contigo

Palabras: 2.152

Pareja: 5986

Tiempo: Diez años en el futuro.

.

.

.

.

_**Notti con te**_

Haru cayó acostada sobre la mullida y cómoda cama con cansancio, estaba agotada y a la vez se sentía increíblemente satisfecha. Había sido _increíble. _No era como si Gokudera Hayato no fuera normalmente menos que muy satisfactorio en la cama, pero esa vez había dejado todas las otras noches en ridículo.

El cuerpo del peliplata cayó sobre el suyo, cubriéndola en un abrazo y besándole tiernamente los labios, con esa ternura que solo podía conseguir de los labios de Hayato en ocasiones tan escasas que, después de dos años de relación, podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

_Gokudera Hayato no era ningún romántico, no era detallista, no era el caballero de sus cuentos…_

—Hayato, pesas —protesto realmente sin que le importara; le encantaban esos momentos, le encantaba sentir su peso sobre ella y sus pieles desnudas pegadas.

—Cállate, boba —Dijo molestándola mientras sonreía con agotamiento, pero aun así moviéndose a un lado y abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Miura—. ¿Contenta?

—Mucho —dijo para luego dejar escapar un suspiro y acomodarse entre los brazos del guardián. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía en la gloria, relajado, satisfecho; se sentía plena—. Quizás deje que vayas a misiones tan largas más a menudo —comento riendo.

_Gokudera Hayato era, más bien, el antagonista de sus cuentos, el malo. Era rudo y descuidado, tenía mal carácter, no le gustaban las muestras de cariño en público, no recordaba las fechas importantes y disfrutaba molestándola…_

—Si me recibes como hoy, quizás yo también me lo plantee —le respondió con burla—. No te duermas, deberíamos darnos una ducha —dijo de nuevo acariciándole el cabello—, mañana tenemos que…

—Te eché mucho de menos —comentó la castaña cerrando los ojos, se moría de sueño—, mucho…

_Pero la extraordinaria realidad era que Haru Miura, con todas sus rarezas y manías, lo amaba._

—Creo que lo noté cuando llegaste al… ¿tercero, cuarto?—dijo con mofa.

—¡Hayato! –protestó intentando elevar la voz sin conseguirlo, quedando casi dormida, estando en esa etapa en la que el orgullo tenía vetada la entrada en su cabeza—…es que de verdad te extrañe.

_Sí, lo amaba; con locura e irracionalidad. Y a veces, entre toda la frustración, inseguridad e impotencia que el día a día de sus amigos le proporcionaba, se encontraba jurándose que mataría a cualquiera que lo lastimara. Porque ella, aunque lo tuviera frente a sus ojos, era incapaz de sentir el sol si no sentía antes la tormenta. _

Gokudera agarró la colcha y tapo sus cuerpos desnudos, ya se preocuparía mañana.

—_Yo también te extrañe tonta_—susurro en italiano con una sonrisa, mirando el rostro de la castaña adormecida.

Estiro por encima de la mujer el brazo para alcanzar el paquete de tabaco sobre la mesita de luz situada detrás de ella, un cigarrillo podría cerrar esa noche de manera ideal.

—_Hmm, _abrázame más —pidió Haru— y no fumes, baka —dijo adormecida, entreabriendo un ojo para mirar al joven de cabellos plateados—, no me gusta que fumes en la cama.

—Es más fácil si dices que no te gusta que le preste atención a nada más que a ti en la cama, mujer —rio el guardián, viendo como Haru abría los dos ojos para observarlo con molestia—. Al final no me contaste como llegaste hasta aquí ¿le has dicho algo a Kyoko? ¿Te han traído?

— ¡Hahi! —Haru abrió los ojos recordándolo ¡No había avisado a Kyoko y la había dejado sola en casa! ¡Tsuna se pondría furioso si llegaba a saber que se fue sin avisar a nadie!— hm, es un secreto-desu —Dijo con nerviosismo; No podía contarle a su gruñón y sobreprotector novio que se había ido en noche abierta a su departamento sin avisar a nadie, de nuevo.

—Eres idiota—Afirmó suspirando. Esa tonta mujer hacía lo que le daba la gana, no importaba cuantas veces le hubiera dicho que era peligroso, ella siempre aparecía allí para recibirlo después de una misión. No era que no le gustara, solo que…le asustaba.

Se alzó el silencio. Haru miró hacía los ojos cerrados del peliplata, sabía que el camino era peligroso, pero no quería que Gokudera encontrara la casa vacía cuando llegara, aunque no lo admitiera lo entristecía que no hubiera ninguna familia esperando por el a diferencia de los demás, ella lo sabía.

—Hayato…—susurro de nuevo en un intento de que al ambiente volviera a ser agradable— sé que no te has dormido aún.

—Deberías dormir, mañana será un día largo —susurró.

—No te enfades —dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor en los brazos del guardián— , es solo que no nos vemos en mucho tiempo y…mou.

—Déjalo ya, mujer —pidió exhausto, suspirando—. Sabes que acabaremos discutiendo…

—Vamos Hayato—Dijo sería y soltándose del abrazo— No quiero dejarlo esta vez, siempre te enfadas por lo mismo —le recordó incorporándose sentada en la cama y mirando a través de las ventanas— creí que te alegrarías de que estuviera contigo, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Hayato también se incorporó sentado algo molesto.

—Eso es porque no piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones —Dijo serio— No te olvides que estamos en la mafia, mujer, y tú no eres capaz de defenderte. Si te pasara algo…

Haru sintió arder sus mejillas de la ira, otra vez no, no podían estar sin hablar de la jodida mafia ni cinco minutos. Todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella y ya tenía suficiente con eso como para que le hablara de ella también en esos momentos.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres que me encierre en mi casa y no salga nunca más? ¿Es eso? —Preguntó levantando el tono en reproche.

Porque era la única solución que parecía gustarle a la mano derecha del décimo vóngola. Todo sería más fácil si vivieran juntos, pero Hayato, en uno de sus desastrosos arranques de estrés, le había dicho que le estorbaría en su casa.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —Contestó levantando la voz aún más— ¡Solo tienes que dejar de ser tan imprudente, joder! —Respiro un poco intentando serenarse— ¿Por qué demonios eres tan terca, mujer? ¿¡Acaso quieres acabar muerta!? —Cerró la boca al instante, no quería decir eso, joder, joder… busco algo desesperado los ojos de la chica— Lo que quiero decir es que…joder, Haru —mierda, mierda, _mierda._

—Ya lo sé —dijo con un hilo de voz, enfurecida; ¿en qué momento había acabado eso así?—sé que es peligroso Hayato, pero… pero no quiero vivir asustada —dijo en un susurro—. No pienso vivir con miedo a salir a la calle —Le aclaró con firmeza— No voy a pasar mi vida escondiéndome como una sucia cobarde. ¡Tú no lo entenderás nunca! ¡Nunca lo entiendes! Me da igual acabar muerta, es mejor que vivir asustada.

Gokudera sintió que un pinchazo le atravesaba el pecho al escuchar esa última frase, no… ¡No!

El simple hecho de imaginarlo lo hizo entrar en pánico. No quería que el cuerpo de Haru acabara mancillado y lleno de balas en un sucio callejón oscuro como todas aquellas mujeres en la interminable historia de la mafia. No quería que hiciera una idiotez.

Se le emborronó la vista y se le inundo la mente de imágenes de aquella última misión, todos esos muertos…

Tomo a Haru por los hombros y la estampó contra el colchón en el que hacía breve habían hecho el amor.

—Jamás —Dijo mirándola a los ojos con ira; Haru realmente se asustó— Jamás vuelvas a menospreciar tu vida de nuevo, Haru, ¿me has oído? Nunca —volvió a repetir perturbado—. Borra esas ideas de tu cabeza ¡Es mucho mejor ser un sucia cobarde viva que una idiota muerta! —Le gritó. Volvió a la realidad cuando los ojos Haru comenzaron a opacarse de angustia—

—…me lastimas —susurró asustada.

Gokudera la soltó sorprendido, los hombros desnudos de la mujer estaban rojos y Haru comenzó a temblar, no supo que hacer, para empezar siquiera sabía porque había reaccionado de ese modo tan violento, siempre tuvo un mal temperamento, pero…

Miró sus manos asombrado ¿Desde cuándo dejaba salir así sus emociones?

Sintió las manos de Haru abrazarse a sí misma con miedo.

—Pero, Haru … Haru no puede estar sin ti, Hayato —Susurro—. Siempre espero con mucha paciencia, pero cuando sé que vuelves solo puedo pensar en que no sé cómo he aguantado tanto tiempo sin tenerte cerca y antes de poder pensarlo ya estoy fuera de casa. No tienes ni idea de lo que es esperarte sabiendo que ese puede ser el día en que no vas a volver vivo—Respondió con sinceridad— Haru lo pasa realmente mal por el camino, pero ¡voy con mucho cuidado! Y cuando logro verte no hay nada que importe, porque yo te…—se interrumpió al sentir los brazos de su pareja entorno a ella—

—Si te mueres nunca más nadie podrá recibirme cuando llegue a casa, tonta…

Sintió como Haru le devolvió el abrazo, no era que no la entendiera, pero si tan solo le pasaba algo, se volvería loco. Su madre había muerto de repente y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, ¡El padre de Yamamoto había muerto sin que pudieran mover un solo músculo por ayudarlo! Y dificilmente, tal vez en toda su vida, podría superar que Haru hubiera muerto y él no hubiera podido hacer nada.

Gokudera respiró intentando volver a calmarse

—No quería arruinar la noche —susurro Haru—…perdón.

—Boba—dijo besando las marcas rojizas de sus hombros. Cuando Haru pedía perdón era algo malo, crítico, porque esa mujer era igual de orgullosa que él y nunca pedía perdón—, no importa.

Y Haru sabía que en el fondo eso era un "yo también lo siento"

Se acurrucó uno junto al otro y se abrazaron fuertemente, desesperados de igual manera por el miedo a que ese mundo macabro y retorcido les quitara al otro para siempre.

—No quiero irme de tu lado, Hayato… —susurró Haru.

Gokudera la miró a los ojos, seguramente ya ninguno de los dos pudiera dormir.

—Entonces ¿me sigues ahora hasta la ducha? —Pregunto el guardián con travesura, si no iban a dormir al menos podrían aprovechar el tiempo para sacarse ese regusto amargo de la boca.

—No, es vergonzoso —se excusó la castaña haciendo un puchero— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos mejor aquí?

— ¿Qué dices ahora, mujer? Nos hemos duchado juntos otras veces—comentó indignado— Además, me conozco muy bien tu cuerpo —le susurró al oído con picardía, Haru seguía siendo tan vergonzosa como la primera vez que se acostaron—

—Mou, no seas cruel, me duelen las piernas ¿de acuerdo? No tengo ganas de ponerme en pie —protestó.

—Eso se puede solucionar —Gokudera soltó a Haru y se puso en pie—. Vamos —dijo tendiéndole una mano.

—He dicho que… ¡Hahi! —Haru soltó una exclamación al sentir como la levantaban de la cama sin previo aviso y sin esfuerzo— ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

—En que aún no hemos estrenado la bañera…y es el momento idóneo para hacer las paces.

— ¡Hahi, Bakadera, bájame!

—Mujer —la llamó,lo suficientemente serio para hacer que la castaña detuviera los golpes y dejara de patalear—…No, Haru –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos- Ven a vivir conmigo.

La sorpresa hizo que se le atascaran las palabras en la garganta.

—Tú podrás estar aquí cuando regrese y yo dejaré de tener que aguantar tu voz chillona discutiendo —dijo manteniendo la mirada en el suelo en un intento de esconder la leve rojez que habían adquirido sus mejillas, expectante por la respuesta entre el silencio que se había formado— ¿¡Sí o no!? —preguntó impaciente.

Pero a Haru se le habían atascado todas las palabras y, de repente, toda aquella frustración salió en forma de cristalinas gotas saladas mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¡Sí! —Consiguió decir sollozano- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero vivir contigo! -gritó con júbilo y a viva voz mientras las lágrimas la hacían respirar entrecortadamente-

—Ahh ¡No grites, tonta! ¡Vas a despertar a esa vieja bruja! Y ¿por qué demonios estas llorando ahora, estúpida?

-¡Haru no es estúpida, imbécil!

—¡CALLAROS YA, MOCOSOS! —gritó desde el piso de abajo la casera, golpeando con una escoba el techo.

Gokudera suspiró, tendría que aguantas a esa maldita vieja dándole un sermón de nuevo, y ni hablar de lo que le iba a caer encima si le decía que quería llevar a su novia a vivir con él…

El guardián de la tormenta pensó que Haru, a pesar de lo rara, chillona y tonta que podía ser, no merecía vivir en un departamento viejo y alejado de la ciudad, en un barrio poco seguro. El tema no era el dinero, sencillamente le pareció absurdo invertir en una casa para, un año después, establecerse en Italia y prefirió conservar su viejo departamento en Namimori. Aun así, Haru parecía hacer de aquel departamento viejo y austero todo un paraíso. Porque la amaba, con locura, pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

.

.

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Por favor, comentad diciéndome vuestra opinión , es gratis y me hará feliz ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
